the stars are always watching
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: tunjuk satu bintang; agar aku tahu di mana tempat kita berada. / atau satu hari dalam kehidupan mereka. ;; netherlands/indonesia, drabble, told in backwards


the stars are always watching  
><span>netherlands/fem!indonesia  
>by mage<p>

**sinopsis: **tunjuk satu bintang; agar aku tahu di mana tempat kita berada. / atau, satu hari dalam kehidupan mereka.  
><strong>warning: <strong>AU, OC, OOC, penggunaan nama manusia, ABSURD. drabble.  
><strong>disclaimer: <strong>hetalia – axis powers © hidekaz himaruya  
><strong>an: **i'm in hetalia mood, ladies, yang berarti saya bakal mempublish cerita-cerita saya di fandom APH selama liburan di jakarta sebelum tahun neraka saya (alias tahun ketiga saya di SMP) berjalan OTL  
><strong>an2: **jadi, teman-teman fandom sekalian, cerita ini dibalik, yang berarti anda bisa baca dari atas ke bawah ATAU bawah ke atas. format baru untuk profil saya 8DDD DAN INI ABSURD GILA ASDFGHJKL;

;;

**23.59**

Noda merah darah itu terlihat kontras di atas pakaian serba biru sang dokter, yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki keluar dari Ruang Operasi. Lars berdiri dan menghampirinya, menatapnya lekat-lekat. Sang dokter menggeleng dan memberikan tepukan di bahu, kata-kata simpati menggantung di udara.

Lars menghempaskan tubuhnya dalam ketidaknyamanan kursi rumah sakit sambil memasang pandangannya ke langit, melihat apakah langit malam merangkul erat bintang yang ia tunjukkan untuk Nessie.

Satu, dua, tiga bintang―dan bintang untuk Nessie tak ada lagi, sudah terlepas dari ujung jari sang langit malam.

;;

**21.05**

_Aku melihat bintang itu, Lars,_ gumamnya dengan mata setengah terpejam, mulut melengkung ke atas secara terpaksa, irama napas yang begitu pendek, serta suara yang begitu parau, _aku melihatnya._

Ia menelan ludah, menyimpan dulu rasa khawatirnya di kantung depan jinsnya dan berbisik selembut dan setenang awan-awan yang menutupi bintang di angkasa, _sshh, diam saja, 'kay? _Nessie mengangguk kecil dan diam seraya matanya terpejam rapat, mungkin sedang melihat supernova-supernova menari dengan gerakan luwes di sekelilingnya (ia benar-benar berharap).

(dan ia takkan pernah melupakan saat pertama kalinya ia menggenggam tangannya begitu erat dan Nessie menggenggam tangannya begitu longgar.)

;;

**20.47**

Lars sedang membeli sebotol air mineral di toko terdekat saat mendengar suara letusan pistol membelah malam. Ia menoleh ke arah orang-orang yang berkerumun seperti semut-semut yang baru saja mendapatkan rejeki dari langit sebelum memutuskan untuk menelepon Nessie, hanya untuk mendapatkan bunyi _tut-tut-tut_ yang menjengkelkan.

Ia pun berlari seraya waktu dengan mudah menyelinap melewatinya, membelah kerumunan orang menjadi dua dan tertegun selama lima detik sebelum realita kembali mengambil alih dunia fantasinya. Teriakan _AMBULANS! AMBULANS! _mulai membahana di setiap sudut wilayah tempat tragedi itu terjadi.

Ia menunduk ke bawah, melihat sol sepatunya sudah menggariskan jejak di atas darah Nessie dan tak ada lagi tas jinjing favoritnya di tangan mungilnya, sayup-sayup terdengar suara sirine ambulans.

;;

**18.50**

_Kau tahu, Lars, aku merasa ini hari terbaaaiiik yang pernah kualami selama hidupku._

_Oh, benarkah? Kenapa bisa?_

_Hmm... tanyakan itu pada bintang; mereka selalu mengawasi kita di atas sana, kau tahu._

;;

**16.02**

Nessie menempelkan keningnya ke kening Lars saat mereka tengah berbaring di atas rerumputan hijau milik taman kota. Kepala Lars langsung pusing karena aroma perempuan itu telah merebut udara di angkasa―dalam cara yang bagus, tentu saja.

_Apa yang kaulakukan, Nes? _tanya Lars dengan suara lirih, berkonsentrasi untuk mengumpulkan aroma melati yang tersebar di langit. Ia merasakan Nessie melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas dengan mata terpejam.

_Aku hanya ingin mengingat setiap bagian darimu, _katanya, menghirup dalam udara masuk ke dadanya.

Lars tersenyum dan menaruh telapak tangan yang ternyata benar-benar pas terhadap lengkungan wajah Nessie.

;;

**13.00**

Mereka menaiki bus dan duduk di kursi ketiga dari belakang bus. Nessie menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Lars dan Lars menyandarkan kepalanya di atas mahkota hitam Nessie. Mereka memandangi gedung-gedung yang masih menjalar dengan arus globalisasi, kadang memuji dan kadang mengejek.

Mereka membiarkan bus mengantar mereka dari rumah Nessie ke rumah Nessie. Oh, dan mereka sangat senang.

;;

**10.25**

Mereka menonton "Stardust" di rumah Nessie.

_Film ini cukup bodoh, _kata Lars.

Mangkuk berondong jagung langsung menjadi topeng Lars.

Nessie tertawa dan Lars menggerutu.

_Kau bisa jadi seorang Power Rangers, Lars_.

Lars mendengus (namun berpikir bahwa mungkin ia ada benarnya juga).

;;

**07.10**

Saat ia bangun, ia melihat tangan mereka bertaut secara sempurna: tidak begitu erat, tidak begitu longgar. Ia menghela napas lega karena ia takut perempuan itu akan retak dan hancur jika ia menggenggam tangannya begitu erat; takut perempuan itu begitu keras kepala jika ia menggenggam tangannya begitu longgar.

;;

**03.01**

Ia menemukannya terduduk di depan jendela, hanya dengan kemeja putih longgar, matanya sedang menatap langit malam dengan tatapan berbinar. Lars duduk di sampingnya, ikut menatap langit dengan kepala terteleng. Permata-permata bersinar terang, menjadi cahaya dalam kegelapan.

_Lihat, _ia memulai_, penuh bintang. _Lars melingkarkan lengannya ke sekeliling leher Nesia dan memberi ciuman lembut di pelipis Nessie, _yeah_. Nessie menatapnya dan meminta, _pilih satu bintang; supaya aku bisa tahu di mana tempat kita berada. _Jadi Lars memilih bintang yang sinarnya paling terang dan paling kuat agar Nessie mengenal bintang itu dengan baik dalam satu kedipan mata.

;;

**00.00**

("_tell me that you love me.")_

Ia memainkan rambut ikal hitam Nessie sampai tertidur.

;;

**a/n3: **jadi, soal line terakhir saya baca dari bio orang (lupa siapa pennamenya) dan di bionya dia bilang kalau orang mainin rambut seseorang berarti dia pengen kalau orang itu mengatakan orang itu mencintainya. /shrug**  
>an4: **DAN HOLY CRAP, GUA NYAMPAH DI SINI. MAAF MAAF MAAF. MAAF ABSURD BANGET YA TUHAN. MAAF ATAS JUNK!FIC-NYA TUHAN ...


End file.
